


wait a minute (so you're not just losing the dress)

by LunaDarkside



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also the trends in my pwps are making my kinks blatantly obvious, crying (oh my god shinichi i'm sorry i always make you cry), i always feel vaguely dirty whenever i post smut, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDarkside/pseuds/LunaDarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Everything is overwhelmingly good. And then Kaito has to go and say it.</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“I’ve never done this before,” he mumbles mindlessly against the pliant softness of Shinichi’s lips, and everything immediately stops.</em></p>
<p>  <em>“Wait, what?” Shinichi jerks upwards, eyes wide. </em></p>
<p>Or, neither Shinichi nor Kaito have any experience, but they make do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait a minute (so you're not just losing the dress)

**Author's Note:**

> because first time porn is always great, right? right???? *crickets*
> 
> (title from allstar weekend's "be there" because i always find that line really cringe-worthy, which is, incidentally, the same way i feel about this pwp)

Kaito doesn’t mean for it to happen, really. They’re sprawled across Shinichi’s bed. Kaito’s got Shinichi pinned against the bedspread. He’s in the middle of licking into Shinichi’s mouth, hands sweeping up under Shinichi’s sweater to press against Shinichi’s pounding heartbeat and feel the warmth of his satin skin beneath his fingertips. Shinichi’s making these _noises_ – Kaito never expected him to be this _loud_ , God, but he definitely isn’t complaining, especially not when Shinichi _whimpers_ when Kaito’s thumb brushes his nipple. Everything is overwhelmingly good.

And then Kaito has to go and say it.

“I’ve never done this before,” he mumbles mindlessly against the pliant softness of Shinichi’s lips, and everything immediately stops.

“Wait, _what_?” Shinichi jerks upwards, eyes wide. He looks like a dream, all tousled hair and carmine-cheeked and rumpled, but Kaito is mostly concerned with how panicked he looks. “You’re – you’ve never done…” He swallows, tongue sliding distractingly over the slick, still-wet curve of his bottom lip. “This? You’ve _never_?”

The incredulity of his words hits Kaito in the sternum. He sits back on his knees, refusing to back down. He’s not _ashamed_ , just. Well. He hadn’t expected that reaction, and it burns a little. Is a lack of experience really that unsightly? “No.” Kaito pauses, feeling a hint of irritation. An edge creeps into his words. “And I was under the impression that you liked me –” ( _loved me_ , Kaito’s brain grumbles) “– regardless of my experience –”

“No, that’s,” Shinichi interrupts. He’s starting to look less terrified and more – guilty, almost? “No, it’s not that I don’t want – that’s not…” Seeming to struggle with words, he blows out a breath, long and slow. Kaito watches, bewildered (and still a little turned on – come on, Shinichi looks _sinful_ ).

Then, in the tiniest of voices, Shinichi says, “I haven’t, either.”

It takes a second for that to sink in. Kaito gapes, and then – “ _What_?” he squawks, jaw going slack. “You – _what_?”

“I mean!” Shinichi waves his hands, increasingly flushed. “I mean, I spent so long as a six-year-old, which obviously isn’t conducive to anything – anything, like, _you_ _know_ , and when I got back, I mean, I didn’t – by then, the only person I wanted was you, and…” He trails off, and then glares feebly at Kaito. “I was expecting you to know what to do!”

“I’ve been so focused on tracking down Snake and all that I didn’t have time to think about anything like – that,” Kaito stammers, feeling his eyebrow twitch. “And by the time I put them away, we were already dating!”

Shinichi stares at him for a second. “So neither of us know what we’re doing?”

“I mean,” Kaito hedges, plucking at a stray thread on Shinichi’s bedspread. “I’ve done, like, research, but.”

“So have I,” Shinichi sighs, but now he’s grinning at Kaito. Kaito finds that it’s near impossible not to smile back at him. “Well, I guess we’re going to figure this out together.”

Kaito beams at him and leans forward, trapping Shinichi against the pillows. Shinichi is a warm, solid line against him, smelling unobtrusively of jasmine tea and warmth and looking at Kaito in that sort of dreamy way he does, and Kaito loves him so desperately that he can’t help but lean down and kiss him again – slower, now, softer.

Sighing sweetly, Shinichi kisses him back, melting against the bedspread as he lets his mouth open under Kaito’s. His artistic, elegant hands – Kaito _adores_ them – reach up to run up and down Kaito’s back, tugging at the material of his shirt. One of his knees makes its way between Kaito’s legs, and Kaito gasps in surprise as Shinichi’s thigh rubs purposefully against where his jeans are beginning to feel a little too constricting.

“How forward of you,” Kaito murmurs into Shinichi’s mouth, and rolls his hips down against Shinichi’s until he hears Shinichi make a sound that would be embarrassing in any other context. As it is, Kaito swallows the noise hungrily, trying his hardest to get another out of him. He succeeds another two times before Shinichi begins pawing at his chest fervently.

“ _Kaito_ ,” he pants desperately, a hint of a whine creeping into his voice, as Kaito pulls back to survey the damage. He’s flushed all the way down his neck, and he’s squirming, hips twisting upwards as he tries to press against Kaito to no avail. “Kaito, I want – could you maybe –”

“Right,” Kaito manages, throat dry, once he manages to unscramble his brain, because Shinichi’s _begging_ , good God. They haven’t even _started_ , and Shinichi is. Already. Wow. Um.

Shaking his head quickly, Kaito sets to work removing Shinichi’s sweater, dragging it over Shinichi’s head and tossing it carelessly off the bed. Shinichi gives him a look that means he’s probably going to get annoyed at Kaito later, but Kaito grinds his hips down against the hard shape of Shinichi’s erection, and the expression melts off of Shinichi’s face as he flinches. Half a moan escapes his swollen mouth as he reaches up to grab at Kaito’s arms, and. Well. He’s quite a sight, to say the least. Kaito swallows and gets back to work, tugging Shinichi’s jeans and underwear off and dropping both of them over the edge of the bed again.

It takes Kaito a few more seconds to get his own shirt and trousers off. He climbs back between the V of Shinichi’s legs, kissing Shinichi languidly once more. Both of them groan, weirdly in harmony, when their cocks rub against each other, trapped between their stomachs as they are. Kaito’s already leaking precome, embarrassingly enough, but Shinichi doesn’t seem to mind, at least judging from the way he whines all the louder and ruts against him harder. They grind against each other, Kaito nipping gasps out of Shinichi’s mouth, for a few more minutes before Kaito pulls back, reluctantly, to meet Shinichi’s eyes.

“Who’s going to top?” he asks, a little breathless, and Shinichi stares, struggling to focus his eyes.

“Aren’t you?”

“What? I thought you were going to!” Kaito furrows his brow. “It’s too much responsibility for me.” What if he _hurts_ Shinichi? What would he do then?

“You’ve been doing pretty well so far,” Shinichi insists, scooting back until he can prop himself up on his elbows. He shouldn’t look so regal, flushed all the way down his chest and dripping hard and sporting some serious sex hair, but he does. “And calm down, you won’t hurt me. And even if you do, it’s okay. It’s both of our first times. I mean, I’d probably hurt _you_ if I topped.”

“But –”

“You’re topping,” Shinichi states in his _I’m always right and all arguments are invalid_ voice before he surges up and gets back to devouring the inside of Kaito’s mouth.

“Next time you’re doing it,” Kaito grumbles around Shinichi’s tongue, trying not to sound as if he’s capitulating. Shinichi hums indulgently.

They end up rubbing against each other for another few minutes before Shinichi pushes him back, breath coming in ragged gasps. They’ve made a mess of his stomach; it’s glistening with both of their precome and a faint sheen of sweat. “Stop, stop, I’m going – going to come,” he gulps, chest heaving, and Kaito very nearly dies right them because the thought of Shinichi coming against him, all over his stomach, is – very, um. Hot.

“Get the lube,” Shinichi tells him, and it takes Kaito a second to process what he means and obey, locating the bottle of lube on Shinichi’s nightstand.

When Kaito picks it up, he’s surprised to find that it’s only half full. His eyebrows jump up his forehead as he flicks the lid open. “ _Someone_ gets busy,” he comments teasingly as he squeezes some out onto his fingers, and Shinichi knees him in the stomach, though not hard enough to hurt.

“Thinking about you, I do,” he mumbles, face turned away, and Kaito is pretty sure Shinichi is honestly trying to kill him at this point. There’s literally no other reason he would’ve said that.

“You can’t just say stuff like that,” he groans hoarsely as he warms the lube up between his fingers. Shinichi shrugs, spreading his legs farther open to give Kaito more room, and honestly, Kaito doesn’t mind if Shinichi actually does kill him, because at this moment in time Kaito could die happy. He really could.

Once the lube is warm enough, Kaito hesitates for a second – does he just… go for it? Seriously, what if he hurts Shinichi? When he apparently waits too long, Shinichi gives him a narrowed-eyed look and opens his legs even further in what is clearly an invitation.

Swallowing, Kaito leans forward to sink one finger into Shinichi. He and Shinichi gasp at the same time; Shinichi is so _hot_ around him, like a furnace or a kiln or something, and so _tight_ , too. Kaito spends a moment moving his finger around, watching wonderingly as Shinichi makes a sound strangely close to a sob and his back arches, just a little. His cock bobs, hard and flushed, against his stomach. A drop of precome oozes sluggishly out of the slit, adding to the mess on his stomach.

“Another,” Shinichi grits out after a few more seconds, rolling his hips down against Kaito’s hand, and Kaito’s utterly beyond thoughts at this point. He slides in his middle finger – it meets little resistance, thankfully – and Shinichi _keens_.

Remembering something he read, Kaito crooks his fingers, rubbing against Shinichi’s walls until Shinichi spasms suddenly, groaning a little. His hands are white-knuckled in the bedspread as he looks at Kaito, biting at his own lips. “Oh – _oh_ –”

Mesmerized, Kaito adds another finger and does it again, pressing on the spot that makes Shinichi moan the loudest. He works up to a rhythm, rubbing hard over that same place until Shinichi is legitimately sobbing, eyelashes clumping together with dampness, and grabbing at Kaito’s hand.

“ _Ah_ , Kaito – Kaito, wait, wait, _ngh,_ I’m going to –” he wails, one arm lifting to press against his mouth, and that’s all the warning Kaito gets before Shinichi tightens devastatingly around his fingers and comes untouched, painting his stomach with stripes of white. He’s gasping and panting and twitching, little moans leaking from his lips as drops of come spill from the tip of his cock, and Kaito is dead, he has to be, this is too _much_ for real life.

“Did you – just –” he stammers, but Shinichi grabs at him and pulls him into a sloppy kiss, still shaking. His cheeks are wet when they touch Kaito’s.

“’m sorry,” he mumbles when they break apart, refusing to meet Kaito’s eyes. He sounds truly embarrassed, which. Kudou Shinichi is rarely ever embarrassed, so it’s kind of startling. “I didn’t mean to – sorry.”

“Don’t _apologize_ ,” Kaito tells him incredulously. His cock is throbbing and he feels as if he’s about to come himself, but he ignores it in favor of balancing on one arm and pushing strands of Shinichi’s damp hair off his forehead. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh,” Shinichi says in a small voice. He finally looks straight at Kaito, and Kaito takes a moment to admire the way his eyes look huge and how his cheeks are smudged with wetness. It makes him feel a little proud, knowing that he was the one who managed to overwhelm Shinichi to the point that he was reduced to tears. Which sounds horribly sadistic when he puts it like that, and he’s probably pretty messed up to think that the sight of Shinichi crying is so hot, and – Kaito stops. He doesn’t need to think about that.

Instead, he rolls his hips down again and watches the way Shinichi’s eyes snap wide and he lets out a wordless mewl as his spent cock brushes against Kaito’s still leaking one.

“Think you could get hard again?” Kaito asks, and Shinichi lets his head fall back against the pillows with a rustle.

“I don’t know, _God_ , maybe, I, I –” he babbles before Kaito takes him in hand, and then he’s whimpering with overstimulation, hips wriggling a little. But he doesn’t try to break out of Kaito’s grasp – in fact he arches upwards – so Kaito takes that as a yes.

“God, you’re beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve you?” Kaito can’t help but mutter as he kisses Shinichi’s temple, feeling Shinichi’s half-hard cock shudder in his hand as he works it from base to tip. Shinichi makes a sound that’s a cross between a sob and a keen, the line of his throat moving as he swallows hard and spreads his legs.

“Please, just – could you – I want you inside, could you, could you maybe –” he gets out, pushing up against Kaito’s hand, and Kaito gapes for a full second before he lets go of Shinichi’s dick and reaches hastily for the lube.

“Condom?” he asks, and Shinichi shakes his head.

“We’re both – it’s both of our first times, so we might as well not,” he reminds Kaito. “I just – I want to feel you.” The last part is added bashfully, as if Shinichi’s isn’t saying it while his own come dries on his stomach and they’re both a little past the point of shame. Regardless, it still makes Kaito feel as if he’s been set on fire.

Shinichi manages to sit up long enough to insist on lubing up Kaito’s dick himself. The slick touch of Shinichi’s graceful fingers around Kaito is almost enough to send him over the edge; he has to take deep breaths and try to forget that it’s Shinichi touching him to prevent it.

Lying back, Shinichi hooks one arm around his leg and pulls it to his chest, spreading himself open. His cock bobs against his stomach, fully hard and red at the tip. Kaito’s mouth literally waters. “Ready?”

“You are _actually_ trying to kill me,” Kaito remarks before he crawls across the bed and positions himself at Shinichi’s entrance. He has to swallow at the first slow push in, mostly because even though he’d gotten three fingers in Shinichi, Shinichi’s still agonizingly tight around his cock, but also because Shinichi makes the most wrecked noise and reaches up with one hand to tug Kaito down into a kiss.

They stay like that for a minute, breathing into each other’s mouth, before Shinichi murmurs, “Go ahead,” and Kaito gives a shallow thrust. He has to stop and breathe, overwhelmed by the sheer heat of Shinichi around him. He’s always known sex with Shinichi would be incredible, but he’d never thought it’d be _this_ good.

Shinichi is moaning continuously by the time Kaito gets up to a rhythm, his eyes clamped shut as his mouth falls open and his chest heaves. Kaito makes an effort to press his stomach against Shinichi’s cock, giving it as much friction as he can as he moves inside him.

“How is it?” Kaito manages to ask against Shinichi’s mouth as he delivers a particularly brutal thrust, and Shinichi wails something that sounds like a mixture of _good_ and _Kaito_ and _oh_. Breathless, Kaito takes the opportunity to lean back, lift Shinichi’s hips off the bed, and hook Shinichi’s slack legs over his shoulders, changing the angle to hopefully hit his prostate, and – he succeeds; Shinichi fairly sobs, his cock jerking visibly against his stomach as his whines increase in volume. Kaito notices that he’s crying again, cheeks streaked with tears.

It’s not long before Kaito is panting, feeling his orgasm pool in his stomach. “Shinichi, I’m close,” he gasps, and Shinichi responds by scrabbling at Kaito and keening, “’m gonna – gonna c-come, Kaito, _Kaito_ –” and coming with a loud moan, cock drooling a wet, sticky mess all over his already damp stomach.

The way Shinichi clamps down on him is too much. Kaito comes with a groan, turning his face into Shinichi’s thigh and biting into the soft skin as Shinichi shakes beneath him. It feels as if he comes for an eternity, vision whiting out for a long, long moment.

When Kaito opens his eyes again and finds Shinichi loose and exhausted beneath him, he takes care to pull out as gently as possible (Shinichi still winces). He knows that he should really get a cloth and clean Shinichi up, so he staggers to the bathroom, locates a towel, wets it, and comes back to find Shinichi looking at him with drowsy eyes.

“I thought you left me for a second,” Shinichi mutters, sounding strangely childish in his sleepiness, and Kaito can’t help but grin fondly at him. He wipes the salt from Shinichi’s cheeks, then cleans off his stomach, then get as much of his come out of Shinichi as he can, though Shinichi grunts in discomfort when he tries.

“Forget about that and come to bed,” Shinichi insists, and Kaito sighs, dropping the towel on the nightstand. Shinichi’s probably going to complain about it in the morning, but Kaito will remind him whose idea it was when he does. He flops down on the bed and gathers Shinichi up in his arms, ignoring how sweaty they both are.

“Not bad for a first time, if you ask me,” he whispers in Shinichi’s ear, and Shinichi makes a snuffly sort of noise that means he’s laughing into the pillowcase. But all he says is “Go to sleep, Kaito.”

Kaito does just that.


End file.
